


Nothing Like Sharing a Bottle of Vodka

by Kelady



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Never Have I Ever, Post 2x6, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Spoilers up to 2x6Lucy knocks on his door with the bottle of vodka and the intention of getting to know him like he asked. Conversation and drinking games





	Nothing Like Sharing a Bottle of Vodka

As Lucy stood in front of Flynn’s door a shiver of anticipation went through her. She never knew what was going to happen next, something she always hated after that fateful night that she nearly died. But tonight, that fear of not knowing was gone. She didn’t know what would happen after she knocked on his door, and she didn’t feel dread, worry, anxiety or any other emotion usually raging inside her. Tonight, all she felt was desire.

It wasn’t a sexual desire like some would think, although that’s not out of the cards yet. She has a desire to get to know him. Like really know him. The bottle of vodka was just a way to break the ice, though she wasn’t sure it was needed.  They had always been a way to talk and though her usual nervousness isn’t there, doesn’t mean there isn’t anything to be nervous about.

When he opened the door, he looked between her and the vodka. She looked up at him mischievously and he returned a knowing smirk. She ducked under his arm and he let the door close behind her. She took in his room, not having been in it before.

Two beds, like every room, though one had no sheets and the other was made, but with the side pulled back. He had been laying down. The little cubby like shelf had three books on it. The Great Gatsby, The Old Man and the Sea, and a history book she wrote. She gives a little smile at that. There was one picture frame on the nightstand, and it was face down. She doesn’t know why a picture of his family would be faced down, but she doesn’t dwell on it.

She sits on his bed and pats the seat next to her. Flynn wordlessly sits down. She opens the bottle of vodka and takes a sip. She passes it to him and he takes a sip too.

“Lucy,” his voice is rugged with his thick accent.

“Flynn, you said you want to get to know me, right?” She looks up at him for confirmation of what she already knows. He nods, as predicted. “Well, no better way to get to know someone than over a drink. So, bottoms up.” She takes the bottle and takes another sip, more slowly this time. She needs to pace herself.

“What do you want to talk about?” he asks her.

“Let’s start off simple. Favorite color?” she asks looking up at him. He ponders it or a moment. “Is it a hard one?” she asks laughing.

“Well, in a way, it is,” he begins, and she tilts her head excited to learn new information about him. “See, I don’t like favorites. Whether it be a favorite food or person. Between Iris and Lorena, I couldn’t have a favorite. I loved them both equally but in different ways. When Lorena wanted pizza or bruted, a Croatian dish she learned to cook for me, I would have a preference but never a feeling strong enough to call my favorite. But that’s changed a little recently,” he admits. She looks up at him with wide curious eyes that are begging him to continue. He takes a sip. “I never felt the need to have a favorite, but in this bunker, my favorite thing is you.” She tries—and fails— to bite back a smile. “Yes, Lucy, you’re my favorite. Out of anything. I just… want to see and spend time with you. Nothing else matters here, nothing but you.”

She takes the bottle and sips. She doesn’t know how to respond to that. She waits for a moment and he doesn’t pressure her.

“I think my favorite person might be you too, since Jessica’s return. Not that Wyatt was my favorite, but we were close… well, more than close…  but I don’t want to even talk to him anymore. I try, I do, but… I don’t know… Does that make me a horrible person?” she asks looking up at him. He shakes his head.

“Of course not, Lucy. That makes you human. Rittenhouse brought back his wife for this purpose. And he chose her.” Flynn looks down at Lucy. “And if you ask me, he chose wrong.” Lucy smiles brightly.

“I talked Jessica into staying. It wasn’t fair to either of them if I didn’t.” She shifts on the bed so she’s sitting with her legs crossed facing him. She drinks some vodka. He adjusts to sit across from her.

“It wasn’t fair to you,” he says taking the vodka back.

“He only wanted his wife back, all this time. How could I stand in the way?” Lucy asks.

“I never said you didn’t make the noble choice, I just said it wasn’t fair. But you Lucy never get what’s fair, do you?” She responds by taking a long sip of vodka.

“You never answered the question,” she points out.

“What question?” Flynn asks.

“What’s your favorite color?” Lucy asks laughing.

“I thought I did?”

“No, you answered that I was your favorite person,” Lucy points out.

“No, I answered that you’re my favorite everything,” he responds with sincerity. Lucy stares at him for a moment making sure he is serious. His face doesn’t change his genuineness is clear. Her heart swells inside and she can’t help but smile.

“Is it stupid that my favorite color is purple?” she asks. He laughs deep in his throat.

“No, purple is a great color,” he assures her. “What else do you want to know?” he asks.

“When did you leave Croatia?” she asks.

“When I was 18,” he replies.

“And you still have the accent.”

“It’s hard to lose,” he says. “And I don’t want too.”

“It is a good accent,” she says. “Way better than British or even Scottish. And everyone knows Scottish accents are the best. Up until I’ve heard yours, of course.” He laughs.

“Good to know.” Lucy hums. “What’s your biggest pet peeve?” Lucy thinks about.

“When people touch my food without asking or say something bad about my food that I’m eating and when I can hear someone’s music even though they’re using earbuds. It defeats the freakin’ purpose of them!” Lucy huffs. “Lower the volume, destroy your ears when you’re not around me, okay?” Lucy asks, and Flynn starts laughing. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says though he is still laughing.

“Laughing but then not sharing what’s so funny, just made it to my top three,” Lucy says shortly.

“You just got so upset talking about it! It didn’t even happen!” Flynn says laughing.

“Shut up, Flynn. What are yours?” Lucy passes Flynn the vodka who takes a sip

“Judging someone before you even know them as a person,” he says honestly. Lucy nods.

“So… was I supposed to get to know you before or after you tried to kill Wyatt?” Lucy asks with a smile.

“True,” is all he says.

“What are some things that make your day better?” Lucy asks.

“You,” Flynn answers quickly and without much thought. Lucy smiles. “What about you?”

“Well, if I’m being polite, it’s you, but if I’m being honest, it’s freaking vodka.” She starts laughing and takes the drink back.

“You’re so funny, Lucy,” Flynn says with a completely straight face.

“I know, it’s gift.” Lucy starts laughing again. “Your turn.”

“What’s something you like to do the old-fashioned way?” Flynn asks

“Meet people,” Lucy answers easily enough. “Tinder, online dating, it’s not for me.”

“Understandable.”  He takes back the bottle drinking some.

“What about you?” she asks.

“cook,” he says. “I like to cook.”

“You’ll have to cook for me one time.” Lucy smiles.

“Of course.” He smiles back.

“What’s the most annoying question people ask you?”

“Where am I from.” Flynn answers.  “What about you?”

“Well before all of this, how can I improve my grade two weeks before finals.”

“And now?” he asks

“Why do you trust Flynn,” she says honestly. He smiles.

“Who was your first love?” Flynn asks.

Lucy sighs. “It was in college,” she whispers. “I never had a high school sweetheart. I was never… the girl to date,” she recalls. Flynn studies her. “I wasn’t… cool, popular, social. I was in the choir, much to my mother’s dismay. I _loved_ being in the choir. It was my favorite part of the day,” Lucy reminiscences happily. Flynn smiles watching her. “I never had the passion for history my mother did. I only did it to please her. I didn’t know it was because… she was grooming me, I guess… I wanted to make her proud she was my mother and being in a band, was not going to make her proud,” Lucy says sighing. “I got off topic a little,” she says chuckling. Flynn smiles but doesn’t say anything.

“When I was I college I met this guy. He was supportive of my dreams. He said I didn’t belong in history books, I belonged out in the world where everyone could hear. I fell in love. I was the one to ask him out, believe it or not. He said yes right away, and we laughed. Oh, we laughed.” Lucy shakes her head. “We went on dates, dinners, movies, _concerts_. He was so easy to love and so good to be in love with. I thought I might marry him.  He pushed me to go for my dreams, to tell my mother I wasn’t going to be a historian. He convinced me to tell her and I was going to. You know that part. When I came home to him, we were practically living together at that point, I was soaking wet, makeup streaming down my face from the water and crying he looked at me and he told me I was alright, and everything was going to be alright.

“But it wasn’t. I became distant. I… I was scared. I was scared of not being able to protect myself and getting hurt and the danger of everything. I became a reck. And I was distant because I couldn’t, wouldn’t talk about it. We drifted, and eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. We broke up, and it broke me even more.” Lucy takes the bottle of vodka and takes another sip. Flynn looks at her with understanding.

“That’s really hard, Lucy. I’m sorry that happened. My… My first love was everything to me. I worshipped her. I did everything I could for her. I loved her so much… I ignored the signs, but when I caught her in bed with another man, in _our_ bed. She promised she’d change and I believed her. I gave her three more chances before I couldn’t let myself keep in this cycle. I ended up breaking up with her. She barely cared. I was so blindly in love I couldn’t see how much it was hurting me.” Flynn takes the bottle of vodka and takes a few deep gulps.

“I’m sorry. She wasn’t fair to you. She didn’t deserve you or your love.” Lucy says resting her hand on his arm. Flynn gives her a small smile.

 “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, this is what we’re here for isn’t it?” Lucy smiles. He takes her delicate hand in his rough one.

“What happened when you were with Rittenhouse?” he asks softly. She looks away.

“Nothing, it was fine.” Lucy shrugs.

“Lucy.” His voice is soft and caring. “I know for a fact that it wasn’t nothing. You’re different. In little ways. You’re more like my Lucy now. Something happened, something changed you and I think you should talk about it.” She hates that tears have forced their way into her eyes. She takes a long sip of vodka. She’d need it if she was going to tell him. “Lucy?” his concern grows even more.

“It wasn’t anything big really.” Lucy shrugs, still unable to meet his gaze. “They didn’t physically torture or hurt me.”

“Physically?” Flynn asks.

“They… the word they used was 'teach' but it wasn’t like that. I was a teacher. This was… propaganda. They tried to burn the ‘truth’ of Rittenhouse in me. They… they wouldn’t give me things until I repeated things I’d ‘learned’,” Lucy says using air quotes for teach, truth and learned.

“Things?” Flynn asks softly. Lucy sighs and takes another sip.

“At first it was clothes,” she whispers softly. Flynn’s eyebrows rose in concern. “When they came in the first time I was naked. Nothing and they told me things, and they wouldn’t give me my clothes back until I repeated them.” She sniffles and downs more vodka.

“How long?” Flynn whispers.

“6 days, I refrained,” she says. “6 days I sat in a cold cell naked, only given enough water to survive and some mush for food.” For the first time since telling him Lucy meets his gaze. He can see the pain in her eyes, the embarrassment. She can see his concern. They stare for a moment. “Once I had clothes I went right back to refusing. I didn’t eat for 4 days. They only gave me two glasses of water a day. They threatened to take back the clothes and less water. So, I did.”

“Oh Lucy, I’m so sorry,” Flynn whispers. “I wish I could have gotten you out. Done something, helped.”

“It’s my fault you couldn’t,” Lucy says softly. “I got you arrested.”

“No,” Flynn says. “You didn’t, you didn’t know Agent Christopher was following you. You’re not to blame and I’m sorry I did.”

Lucy shrugs. “I don’t know, but you couldn’t help. The worst part was when my mother came to me during those 6 days. She came in and I was huddled on the floor my knees to my chest and she looked at me. The look on her face…” Lucy takes another sip of vodka. They don’t speak for a moment, only Flynn taking the bottle and drinking a few hearty sips.

“I’m sorry, Lucy.”

“It is what it is,” she replies honestly. “What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get them back?”

“Hug them, kiss them. Tell them how much I love them and how I’m so happy to see them and that I missed them very much, even if they don’t understand.” Flynn says taking the bottle.

“And then you’re going to leave them,” Lucy finished.

“Lorena would hate the man I’ve turned into,” Flynn says looking away.

“I don’t.” Lucy’s voice is strong and certain. Flynn’s eyes snap to hers.

“What?” he whispers.

“I don’t hate you. I think you’re the only who understands me. I think what you’re willing to do to get your family back is… a lot, but in a way right. I think Rittenhouse is terrible and I think what you’re doing, what _we’re_ doing needs to be done. You’re not a bad man.” Flynn stares at her trying to measure the truth to her words. When he believes them, he gives her a heartfelt smile.

“Thank you,” he says. “I needed to hear that.” Lucy smiles.

“Any time,” she returns. “Now, let’s play a drinking game,” she says with a devilish smile.

“Sure,” he says with a grin. “What game?”

“Since we’re still getting to know each other, let’s play never have I ever.”

“How do you play again?”

“I say something I’ve never done, and if you’ve done it you have to drink, and vice versa. Simple.”

“Alright, you start.”

“Okay. Never have I ever… been a guy,” she says, starting easy. Flynn picks up the bottle and takes a swig.

“Never have I ever… been with a guy,” he says and she takes a sip.

“Never have I ever… had sex without it meaning something,” Lucy says and Flynn doesn’t drink.

“Never have I ever… done drugs.” Lucy takes the bottle.

“Really? Never?” she asks after taking a drink. Flynn shakes his head.

“You have?” he asks.

“Some pot, here or there. Maybe a little coke once or twice,” she says with a shrug.

“Really?” Flynn asks in disbelief. Lucy nods.

“Really. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” Flynn takes a drink. “Who did you go skinny dipping with?” Lucy asks.

“Lorena,” he says casually. She nods.

“Never have I ever… sucked a dick.” Flynn says with a curious look. Lucy smirks and picks up the bottle while keeping eye contact with Flynn. She takes a sip and he watches with wide eyes. “Really?” He says shocked.

“I’ve been told I’m quite good at It,” Lucy says, and Flynn looks impressed.

“Never have I ever had shower sex. Since we’re getting sexual.” She says with a smirk. Flynn takes the bottle and pulls it to his lips.

“Really? How was it? What was it like?” she asks with wide eyes filled with curiosity. He laughs.

“A lot more complicated and difficult then they make it look like in the movies.”

“Huh,” she says. “It always sounded appealing. Like sexy and dirty, the good kind of dirty.”

“You’re drunk,” he says, taking the bottle away.

“Nuh-hu, not till I’m slurring my words. We could be here a while.”

“Okay,” he says, “You’re an adult and can make your own decisions. but we’re almost out of vodka.” He motions to the bottle that has a good three sips left. Lucy stands up off the bed. Her world spins a little but she stays up. “Where are you going?”

“We’re going to find more vodka!” she grins. She takes Flynn’s hand and pulls him up and out of their room.

“Okay, I know where there is more,” Lucy says loudly, still holding his hand and leading him. It’s about 2 am now.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just call it a night?” Flynn asks.

“Nope,” she says. He follows her to the kitchen and pulls a chair from the table and pushes it against the refrigerator. She’s about to stand on it but Flynn puts his hand on her waist to stop her. Her breath catches in her throat. His hand on her is firm and reassuring. Her mind pictures him lowering it, but before she can latch on to that thought, he speaks pulling her out of it.

“Woah, maybe that’s not a good idea,” he says with a look.

“But it’s up here,” she says pointing up.

“I’ll get it,” he says letting her go and standing on the chair. “Huh, there is like 5 bottles here.”

“I know, it’s my stash.” She says giggling.

“Where’d you get them?” he asks.

“I found em in a closet when I was exploring.”

“You didn’t want to share?” he asks stepping down with one bottle in his grasp.

“I’m sharing with you,” she says. He puts the chair back and they head back to his room. She downs the remains of the empty bottle and pops open the new one.

“It’s your turn,” Lucy says.

“Never have I ever had a stash of vodka,” Flynn says with a smirk. Lucy takes a bottle.

“That’s a cheap one we’re too far in for a cheap one.” She takes a sip anyway. “Never have I ever been married,” Lucy says. Flynn takes the bottle and takes a sip. “What was it like?” she whispers.

“It was love, and romance and happiness. Every day when I got home from work I would be so happy to see Lorena and Iris. I looked forward to the end the day only to see them. It was peaceful and love and happiness in its purest form. It was everything.” Lucy nods along.

“After Micha, I never really cared about getting married, but that sounds nice. I don’t know if I can ever go back now, but maybe one day.” Flynn nods.

“Maybe,” he agrees.

“Let’s play two truths and a lie,” Lucy suggests. –

“Okay, but how does the drinking come in?” Flynn asks.

“Well, I say two truths and one lie if you guess wrong you drink if you guess right I drink,” Lucy explains.

“Let’s do it. You start.”

“My favorite movie is the notebook. When I was a teenager I dyed my hair for a week before changing it back. My favorite food is mashed potatoes,” Lucy says. Flynn thinks about it for a moment. Lucy raises her eyebrow.

“The hair one,” he decides on.

“Nope, drink up!” Flynn takes a gulp of the vodka.

“Which one is it?” he asks once he puts the bottle down.

“Favorite movie,” she says smiling. “That’s like one of the cheesiest romance movies ever.”

“So, what is your favorite?” he asks.

“Catch me if you can,” Lucy says.

“What?”

“You know with Leonardo DiCaprio, it’s great.”

“Never seen it,” he says.

“Okay, well, we need to watch it next time, because you’re missing out,” Lucy says with a nod.

“Fine by me. Okay, it’s my turn. I almost didn’t marry Lorena, I’ve broken 13 bones on 12 separate occasions, and I’ve only told four people I love them.”

“Easy, four people,” Lucy says. Flynn shakes his head. “What? Really?”

“Yes, my mother, my first love, Lorena, and Iris.” Lucy takes the bottle and takes a drink.

“So, which was it?” she says intrigued.

“Lorena, I almost didn’t marry her. I was scared. It was such a big commitment. I loved her and wanted to be with her, but I was worried I’d ruin it.”

“You would never ruin it,” Lucy whispers staring into his eyes.

“I did by not protecting them,” Flynn whispers.

“That was Rittenhouse. And you’re going to get them back.” Lucy gaze flickers to his lips. Flynn does the same.

“I’m not going to go back to them,” he whispers.

“Who said you had too?” Lucy asks softly. Lucy doesn’t wait for a response before crashing her lips against his. He puts his hand on the back of her head and deepens the kiss. Lucy responds eagerly. She reaches for the hem of his shirt when he pulls back. She goes for him again, but he stops her.

“What?” Lucy asks. “You don’t want this?”

“I do want this,” he says. “But not like this, not when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk,” Lucy protests.

“You are, you may not be slurring your words, but you drank enough,” Flynn says.

“But I want this. I want you,” Lucy says leaning for him. Flynn stops her.

“I would be taking advantage, and I’m not going to do that.”

“But I’m saying yes,” Lucy whispers.

“But you’re not in a state to be saying yes. Lucy, no,” Flynn says shaking his head. “I think we should call it a night.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Lucy says yawning. “I’m kinda tired, but I’m not sleeping in this.” Lucy takes her button down off and her jeans. Flynn turns around. “Do you have sweatpants and a t-shirt?” Lucy asks not caring that she’s half naked. Flynn goes into his trunk and tosses her one of each.

“I’m gonna get you some water, okay?” Lucy nods.

He slips out of his room and gets her some water while she changes. When he comes back she’s laying on his bed under the covers. He hands him the glass.

“Drink all of it,” he says. She does so.

“Will you lay with me?” she asks. He nods and gets into bed with her. He holds her from behind.

“Lucy,” Flynn whispers before she can drift off.

“Yes?” she asks.

“Call me, Garcia,” he whispers.

“Okay, Garcia.” She smiles at how weird but good it feels in her mouth.

“Thank you,” he says. And before she can respond he continues. “Go to sleep, Lucy.”

She nods, in his arms and does.

When she wakes up the next morning he’s in the chair with two cups of coffee, one he’s drinking and one for her. She takes it gratefully. Her head is pounding.

“What do you remember?” Garcia asks.

“Everything,” Lucy answers honestly. “I wasn’t that drunk, but… thanks for now sleeping with me,” Garcia gives her a small smile.

“It would be taking advantage.”

“I know, but other guys would have. And you didn’t so thank you, Garcia.” She gives him genuine smile.

“You’re welcome.” He returns her smile at using his name.

“I should go,” she says standing. “I need a shower and to brush my teeth before we may have a mission.”

“Okay,” Garcia says. 

“Thanks for a fun night,” Lucy laughs.

“Any time,” he responds. She smiles and leaves his room. Wyatt watches her leave in his clothes with her clothes in her hand, with an angry frown on his face. Lucy doesn’t see him, but Wyatt will have something to say about it later.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
